New Beginnings
by fruitsalad
Summary: Rachel, Ross, 16 year old Emma and her 5 year old sister Callie move to Miami, Florida. What happens when Emma gets in with the wrong crowd?
1. The Move

_**New Beginnings**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Friends characters.**

**16 year old Emma Geller sat at the airport, gate 23, with her best friend Amanda, waiting to leave for Florida. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard. An announcement came over the loudspeaker.**

**"Last call for gate 23, leaving for Miami Florida. Last call for gate 23."**

**Emma started to cry again. She got up and hugged Amanda, and told her little sister Callie to follow her.**

**"You _better _call me as soon as you take off. I'll be on my cell. Also, call me when you get to your new house. You have to give me the talking tour."**

**"Don't worry. I will." Emma walked off onto the plane with Callie while Amanda stood there watching. When they got on the plane Emma told Callie to go sit with Rachel, their mom, but Callie wanted to sit with her. "Mom, Callie's gonna sit with me 'kay?"**

**"Okay honey. Ross will sit with me."**

**Emma took Callie and they walked to seats 16 A and B. They were right across from their parents. Emma strapped Callie in and took out her iPod. A few minutes later, Emma decided she didn't want to listen to music and she took out her cell phone and started playing games. Then Callie wanted to play so Emma gave her the phone and started to listen to her iPod again. In no time at all, she fell asleep.**

**"Emma, Emma honey, time to wake up. We're there. We're in Miami." Emma sat straight up in her seat.**

**"Oh my gosh mom! I forgot to call Amanda!"**

**"It's okay honey, you call her on your cell when we get to the house because we don't have a phone yet and explain what happened."**

**"'Kay. Callie, can I have my cell? Yes? Thank you. Ugh! Mom! It's out of battery and my charger is packed up!"**

**"Well honey you'll just have to wait. C'mon. Let's get off the plane. Come on Ross. We're getting off." The car drive only took a few minutes and when they got to their house the moving truck was already there. Emma was so tired that she went straight to the room that she picked out and laid down on the floor. Soon she fell asleep, which was good because she had school tomorrow and she needed to rest.**


	2. School the Next Day

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters**

**Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep! Emma's alarm clock woke her up at 7:15 in the morning. After she had woken up from her "nap" last night she had picked what she was going to wear so that she didn't have to do it in the morning. She had picked a pink Soffe skirt and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She put them on and went downstairs for breakfast.**

**"Mom can I have a pop tart? I'll eat it in the car."**

**"Sure honey." Her mom made her the pop tart and they got into the car together. They got to school just as the bell was ringing, which was good because Emma didn't want to get in trouble the first day of school.**

**"Emma," her mom said. "Make sure you go to the office and tell them that you just moved here. Ask for your schedule."**

**"Okaaaaay. See you later."**

**"I love you." Emma walked into the building and found the main office right away. She went in.**

**"Whadda ya want?" the secretary asked. She didn't seem very nice.**

**"I'm new here. I just moved from New York. Can I have my schedule?" Emma asked rather quickly. She was nervous.**

**"What's your name?" the secretary asked.**

**"Emma Geller."**

**"Did you already sent in your application forms?"**

**"My mom did a few weeks ago."**

**"Then your schedule should be on the table in the corner." Sure enough, as Emma walked over to the table she saw a few schedules lying around. She scanned the table for hers, and quickly spotted it. **

**"Thank you," she called to the secretary.**

**"Whatever," the secretary called back.**

**Emma looked at her schedule. I said that she had English in room 223 with Mr. Resllin. She figured out that since the room number was in the 200s, it would be on the second floor. She walked up the stairs and asked a security guard where the room was. He said to go down the hall on his right and look for the room on the left side.**

**"Thanks," Emma said. Then she repeated the instructions to herself, muttering quietly. "Hallway on the right, room on the left. Hallway on the right, room on the left." She found the room without any trouble and quietly knocked on the door. A man came to the door. "Are you Mr. Resllin?" she asked.**

**"Yes, I am. May I help you?" he replied**

**"Um...yeah. I'm new here and I--" she started, but was cut off by Mr. Resllin.**

**"Ohhhh! Are you Emma Geller?" he asked. **

**Emma nodded her head yes. **

**"Okay, come on in. You're in luck. We're just starting a new book." **

**Emma didn't ask what book it was; she was too nervous.**

**"You can have the desk in the right corner n the back."**

**Emma was secretly glad that she got that seat because all the cool kids sat in the back. She could tell just by looking. She sat down in the seat Mr. Resllin had given her, a seat next to a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and awesome clothes.**

**"So, where'd ya move from?" the girl asked.**

**"Oh, me?" Emma said, confused and glad that she was talking to her. "I moved from New York City."**

**"Ah, the Big Apple. Is it really like they say it is?"**

**"Yeah...It's beautiful! Especially Christmas in Rockefeller Center. They have the biggest and prettiest tree there, with so many lights and decorations."**

**"Seems nice. Hey, do you wanna come to the mall with me and a few friends after school?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Meet me at 4:00 at Hot Topic. I'll have my cell if anything happens. The number is 718 939 4572."**

**"'Kay. My cell number is 718 421 6484. I just got changed from my NY number so it's kinda hard for me to remember."**

**BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! That was the bell. All the kids started running out of the room, going to their second period.**

**"Hey, you're pretty cool," the girl said. " How'd ya like to sit with me in Social Studies--oh! What's your schedule? We might not have it together. By the way, my name's Courtney."**

**"My schedule is English... social studies... math... lunch... science... band... gym... and art," Emma said. "Ew I hate art."**

**"Hey, I have the same schedule except for art. If you try out for a team, you have that last period instead of whatever you have now. I'm on cheerleading. You should try out. The tryouts are today, and the results will be posted tomorrow outside the office. You'll have to skip art. Go quickly and tell her that you're trying out though, or she'll give you detention."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**The rest of the day went by really fast, and before Emma knew it, it was time to try out.**


	3. Tryouts

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter explains why they moved.**_

**Disclaimer-Do I really have to put this? I don't own any of the characters... blah blah blah.**

**"Hey Emma! There you are! I was looking for you," Courtney called across the gym. Suddenly one of those not nerdy-not cool kids came into the gym. "What are you doing here?" Courtney asked her. "You're not trying out, are you?"**

**"Actually, I was planning to," the girl said politely.**

**"I hope you don't think you're gonna make the team, right Emma?" Courtney asked.**

**"Yeah," Emma said, a little uncertainly. "'Cuz you're not."**

**The girl started to cry and ran out of the gym.**

**"Well, that takes care of that," Courtney said. "Before you try out, I want to ask you a few questions. Like do you have any siblings?"**

**"I have a little sister named Callie. She's 5." Emma replied.**

**"And why did you move?"**

**"My dad got some dinosaur job that he really wanted so we all had to move."**

**"What do your parents do?"**

**"My dad studies dinosaurs, and my mom used to work at Ralph Lauren, but now since we moved she had to quit and decided to be a stay-at-home mom."**

**"Okay. My dad is a sports reporter and he earns _so_ much. We have a really big house."**

**"We have a big house also because when we moved my dad's job gave it to him. I has a lot of bedrooms but it probably isn't as nice as yours because he doesn't earn as much as a sports reporter would."**

**"Okay, now you're going to try out. First I'm going to do a routine because I'm captain and you have to copy it, and then you're going to make up your own routine on the spot. If you're really good you might be assistant captain." Courtney started doing her routine, and Emma copied it almost perfectly. Then Emma did her own routine. Courtney told her that she made the team. Emma wasn't supposed to know yet but neither she nor Courtney cared. All that mattered was that she made it.**

**"You're going to be assistant captain," Courtney told her. "I already told them. I got to decide since I'm captain. Hey... can I come to your house after we go to the mall?"**

**"Sure. Do you wanna sleep over? It's a Friday night. My mom will be happy that I made the team. She was a cheerleader in high school. I'll call her now." Emma took out her phone and called Rachel.**

**"Hi mom. Oh really? In that case, can I go to the mall with a friend? Come on. I'll be careful. And she knows her way around. Thanks. Also can she sleep over? Oh right, because of Callie. Okay hold on a sec. I'll ask her." She turned to Courtney. "My mom says I can go. Also, she wants to know if you can take me to the mall because my sister has chicken pox and I haven't had them yet, and if I can sleep over at your house instead."**

**"Yeah, it's fine. My sister can stop at your house so you can get your stuff on the way to the mall."**

**Emma told her mom all this and they all agreed.**

**"Come on." Courtney said. "My sister's probably waiting outside." Sure enough, she was. They stopped at Emma's house. Courtney thought that it was small compared to hers but a lot bigger than a lot of other people's houses. Then they got back in the car to go to the mall.**


	4. At the Mall

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters**

**When they got to the mall Courtney's sister dropped them off in the parking lot and told them that she would pick them up at 7:30.**

**"C'mon Emma. We're meeting my friends at Hot Topic. Do you have any money?" They started walking as they talked.**

**"Yeah, I have a lot. I always carry it around in case I need it. I have about 100 dollars."**

**"Me too," Courtney replied. "My mom doesn't know though, or she'd kill me. My dad doesn't mind."**

**"Neither of my parents know. They'd also kill me if they found out." Suddenly, before Emma knew it, they were at Hot Topic. It looked kind of weird to Emma but she went in anyway.**

**"Emma, come over here!" Courtney called. "This is Jenna," she said pointing to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "And this is Allie," she continued, pointing to another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Emma fit right in. She was really pretty and had blonde hair and blue eyes. All three of them did, and now Emma did too. "So, Emma," Courtney said. "First we're gonna do a little shopping. Then, at 7:30 we'll leave, just us two and have dinner. Then, after a little while at my house, Jenna and Allie will come. My sister will drive us back here to the mall. No one will be here. We won't have to be quiet when we're leaving because my parents won't mind that we're going out. We will sit by the fountain and do our official welcoming thing to welcome you into the group. It isn't just like, 'Okay...you're in the group. Congrats.' It's a real thing. You learn the rules, do some dares and you're in. Got it?"**

**"Yeah. I just have one question. What if people are here?"**

**"They won't be. They might be in the mall, but we reserved the whole first floor for tonight. Yes, I'm that rich. The fountain is on the first floor. So no one will be near us."**

**"Okay. Let's start shopping," Allie said. They started looking around Hot Topic. Courtney told Emma to stay with her. Since she wasn't really part of the group yet, she couldn't wander off alone. She had to stay with one of the members. Time flies when you're having fun and seven o'clock came and went and soon enough it was 7:30.**

**"Well guys, me and Emms gotta go. We'll see you in an hour." Courtney then turned to Emma. "Don't mind them if they aren't paying any attention to you. They don't pay attention to anybody until they're part of the group." They started to walk. When they got to the parking lot, Courtney's sister was already there.**

**"C'mon, let's go!" She called. "I don't have all day." **


	5. Welcoming

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone**

**Dinner went fine. Allie and Jenna came. Then, they got into Courtney's sister's car and went back to the mall.**

**They walked to the fountain in total silence. When they got there Courtney, Allie and Jenna all opened matching pink bags that said, "The Blondies," in yellow letters. Inside the bags they each had a paper. Emma couldn't see what it said, because the back was facing her. Courtney started talking.**

**"We are gathered here to welcome a new member into our group, the Blondies. The new member is Emma, and she just moved here from New York City." Courtney was reading this off the paper, and Emma was guessing that she said it for every new member and was filling in some blanks. "First we will go over the rules. Then we will give her the first dare. Then, we will give her the second dare. If she does all the dares, she will then have to recite all the rules without any help. If she fails the dares or fails to recite the rules then she will not be in our club. Ready everyone?"**

**"Yes," they all said.**

**Now Jenna started speaking. "Courtney will go over the rules. Then I will give you your first dare, Allie will give you your second and Courtney will do something else but we can't tell you what yet. Got it?" Emma nodded.**

**"Now, the first rule," Courtney started. "Is that each member has five points. If they do something wrong or break one of the other rules they lose a point. If they do something good then they gain a point. I gave you an extra point for telling that girl that she couldn't try out for cheerleading. Normally I wouldn't do it for things like that but since you're new and I didn't explain that you had to, I did. Now, if you lose all your points, you start again at five, but you also get a penalty. I will decide the penalty when I need to. The second rule is that every day, you have to burn at least 100 carbs. If you don't have an exercise machine, I have one. Third, on Fridays you have to wear pink. Completely pink. Not just a pink hair tie or something. Totally and completely pink. If you want to wear pink on other days you can, but you also have to wear pink on Fridays. Fourth, you have to wear a bra every day. Sometimes you don't get caught for it but if you do you lose two points instead of one. Fifth, you have to wear a mini skirt on Wednesdays. Same as pink. You can wear a skirt on other days too, but you have to on Wednesdays. Sixth, you can never interrupt me and you always have to do what I say. Lastly, if you wear anything to school or anywhere else, and I don't think the outfit is cool, you lose a point. Now Jenna, the first dare please?"**

**"Okay. You have to go up to the food court and steal four ice cream sandwiches. One for each of us. Do it with out getting caught. You have fifteen minutes. Ready...go."**

**While Emma was gone doing the dare Allie, Jenna and Courtney were talking.**

**"So," Courtney started. "We need to go to her house one day for a sleepover. We have to make sure she's totally cool. If she's not, she can't be in the club."**

**"Okay, so when?" Allie asked.**

**Jenna replied, "Why don't we ask if next Saturday is okay? We can all bring a movie or something and then we can stay up all night watching them."**

**They all agreed on that, but they also agreed not to tell Emma until all her dares were done.**

**"Okay. I'm back," Emma said, out of breath from running. It had only been ten minutes.**

**"Good job," Courtney said.**

**Allie gave the next dare. Your second dare is to prank call five people that you know, each with a different disguise thingy. You have your cell, right?" Emma nodded and started calling. Since her parents didn't memorize her cell number, they just had it written down in a lot of places, she could call them.**

**"Hello, is this the Banana residence?" she started. "No, no, no. I'm looking for Mr. Banana." She was doing it all in a British accent. "You have Bananas? Well can I talk to Mr. Banana please? What about his wife, Mrs. Banana? Well if you have Bananas, can I talk to one of them? And why not? Oh so you're murderers and you ate the Banana family? How could you? I'm calling the police. Good day to you! Humph!" And she hung up the phone.**

**"Great. Now you have to do your second one."**

**Emma picked up her phone again. She was going to call her friend Dana in New York. "Hello. I'm lookin' for a dumdiddly dumdiddly pizza place," she said in a western accent. "Do you know where I can dumdiddly dumdiddly find one? I don't want any dumdiddly dumdiddly cheese though. Or any dumdiddly dumdiddly sauce. You don't know where I can dumdiddly dumdiddly find one? Well you are a dumdiddly dumdiddly stupid person. I dumdiddly dumdiddly know where one is already. I was just a dumdiddly dumdiddly testin' you." And then Emma hung up without saying goodbye.**

**"That was perfect. Do your third."**

**Emma dialed hr mom's dad's work number, even though she knew he wouldn't be there. She was going to leave a message. "Hey Ross honey, it's Jessica. I loved last night. We should do it again. Maybe at your house. Make sure Rachel's not there though. That would be a problem. We need to be alone. I'll bring some candles and a bottle of wine. Get Rachel to prepare the food and then send her out on an errand and lock her out or something. I'll come over Saturday night. I miss you and I love you. Bye honey." Emma finished. She knew some of her dad's geek work friends would hear it, and then he would be really embarrassed, even though nothing happened last night. Also, he did know a Jessica. Jessica was her mom's best friend. Jessica and Rachel had been emailing. Rachel didn't know Jessica until they found out that they were moving. That's when they stared emailing. They met in a chat room.**

**Next Emma called hr mom's old work in New York. She pretended to be her mom. "Hi, it's Rachel Geller. I'm calling because my family and I are moving back to New York and I want my job back. I want you to fire the new person and I'll be in on Monday morning. Don't forget." Then Emma hung up. Right away she dialed the number again. "Hi, it's Rachel Geller. I'm sick and I'll be out for a few days. Don't worry though. I'll be back by Friday." No one worked over the weekend so no one would hear any of the messages until Monday.**

**"Okay. Do your last phone call now."**

**Emma dialed her best friend in New York, Amanda. She called her at home. Before Emma had left for Florida, Amanda had told Emma that her parents were going to a dinner party and she would be home alone. As soon as Emma heard Amanda answer the phone she breathed into the phone a little and hung up.**

**"Are you scared to do it?" Jenna asked. Emma silently shook her head. Then she called again, and hung up when Amanda answered. Finally Courtney, Allie and Jenna understood. The third time Emma called, she breathed a little, and then said something. In a very scratchy voice she said, "are you home alone?" and when Amanda didn't answer, she hung up. Then she did it again. "Are you home alone?" Amanda managed to squeak out a no. "But you are. I can see you through your window. You're changing into pajama boxers with soccer balls on them and a white tank top." Emma knew that that was what Amanda always wore to bed on Fridays, and that she always changed into them at exactly this time.**

**"How do you know? Stop looking!" Emma guessed that she was about to take her bra off.**

**"I'll come right over," Emma said. And then she hung up.**

**"Great job. You passed all the dares. Now say the rules," Courtney said.**

**"The first rule," she started "Is that each member has five points. If we do something wrong or break one of the other rules we lose a point. If we do something good then we gain a point. If we lose all our points, we start again at five, but we also get a penalty. The second rule is that every day, we have to burn at least 100 carbs. Third, on Fridays we have to wear pink. Fourth, we have to wear a bra every day. If we get caught we lose two points instead of one. Fifth, we have to wear a mini skirt on Wednesdays. Sixth, we can never interrupt Courtney and we always have to do what she says. Finally, if we wear anything to school or anywhere else, and Courtney doesn't think the outfit is cool, we lose a point."**

**"Perfect," Courtney said. "Now come with me into this store, and take off all your clothes except your bra and underwear. We have to make sure you have a good figure." Emma nodded and did what she said. After they poked her a little they decided that she was good. "Get your clothes back on."**

**"Now, you're officially part of the group," Allie said. "Congrats."**

**"Now we're going to stay at the mall for the rest of the night," Jenna explained. "It's tradition."**


	6. It's Cool to be in School NOT!

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**I don't own them. Gosh... you people.**

The next day at school Emma hung out with Courtney, Allie and Jenna. She was wearing a baby blue mini skirt and a white tank top. Courtney thought it was totally cool.

Now that Allie and Jenna weren't ignoring her, she was having a lot of fun together. They were just starting to make fun of Emma's dad's job when Courtney interrupted.

"Everybody, I didn't tell Emma this, but lunchtime is announcement and warning time. I announce things, and I tell everybody how many points they have left. Allie, you have 4 points. Emma, you have six points and Jenna, you have 3 points. I don't tell anyone when they gain or lose points. I only tell them at lunch."

BBRRRINNNNNGGGGG! That was the bell. Courtney, Allie, Jenna and Emma all had science together so they continued talking as they walked to class.

"Yeah," Emma said. "My dad's such a geek. He was in high school too. My parents went to high school together but my mom was a popular cheerleader. I don't know how they ever got together."

"I need to stop at my locker; I forgot to get something before lunch," Allie said. "Will you guys wait for me?"

"But we're not allowed to go to our lockers after lunch," Emma replied.

"It doesn't matter; we never get caught. And if we do, detentions not that bad."

"Well...okay." They waited while Allie got her stuff, but unfortunately, Mr. Konigsberg, the strictest teacher saw them and they all got detention. Emma went around grumbling the rest of the day. Allie, Jenna and Courtney didn't seem to care that they'd gotten detention.

"At least I won't have to tell my mom because I was planning to stay after school today anyway."

"Come on Emma. Don't be such a wimp. It's only detention. Anyway, the teacher doesn't care if we talk."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll stop." And for the rest of the day Emma didn't say a single word about detention, and was just as cheerful as Allie, Jenna and Courtney.

The rest of the day went by really fast and after cheerleading Emma, Courtney, Allie and Jenna went to the detention room and sat down.

"Ah, welcome Miss Geller," the teacher, Mr. Grefeed said. "I've been waiting for you to join us in detention.


	7. Detention's Not That Bad

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**I don't anyone...blah...blah...blah...**

**Emma sat down with Courtney, Jenna and Allie in the back of the room.**

**"We always call him Mr. Graffiti," Courtney explained. "Because his name is Grefeed and they sound alike. We even call him that to his face and he doesn't care."**

**They kept talking, and Courtney gave Emma some fashion up-to-date magazines to look through.**

**"Anything that you like but your parents won't let you get," Courtney started. "Tell me because my parents will get them for you." Emma started to look through the magazines. She immediately saw something she liked. It was a light pink tube top that said angel and had wings and a halo, but on the other side it was red and said devil with horns and a pitch fork. She knew her parents wouldn't let her get it though, so she asked Courtney.**

**"Of course my parents will get it for you! They really won't mind."**

**Emma continued looking. She saw a lot of things she liked, but she passed some of them up because she knew her parents wouldn't let her get them, and she didn't want to have to ask Courtney for too much. In the end she ended up asking Courtney for the tube top, a really short denim mini skirt, a pair of short Soffe shorts that said "I hate you" on the back, and a black tube top that says "do i luk like i care" in pink letters. Her parents never let her get any tube tops. She was going to ask her parents for a baby blue not-teeny not-long mini skirt, a set of spaghetti strap tops in baby blue, baby pink, and white that said cheer in the corner, and a pair of floaties. She had had floaties in New York, but they were way to small because she never got to wear them, and they were from years ago, and they were all ripped and covered with floatie band aids.**

**"Kay, Courtney, I picked. Are you sure you want your parents to get this for me?"**

**"She's positive," Allie said. "She just went to the bathroom to put on new make-up and fix her hair."**

**"Okay. So, what were you guys talking about?"**

**"Well," Jenna started. "Courtney told us to ask you this. Can we come over to your house Saturday and sleep over? You're not really one of us 'till we do."**

**"Yeah, sure. I'll call my mom and ask her now." Just then Courtney came in.**

**"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked.**

**"Emma's just calling her mom too see if the sleepover date is okay."**

**"Hi, mom? Yeah, it's Emma. I wanted to know if three of my friends could sleep over Saturday. They are! Uch! Well, I guess it's okay. Bye."**

**She said that you guys can come over, but my aunt, uncle and their kids are coming. So are two family friends," Emma told them.**

**"That's great! We'd love to meet them too," Courtney said.**

**"Girls, detention is over. Get out!"**

**"You're right," Emma said to Courtney as they left the room. "Detention isn't that bad.**


	8. The sleepover, well, part of it

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Disclaimer-I doesn't own them.**

**Courtney arrived at Emma's house an hour before Jenna and Allie, and half an hour before Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Erica and Jack. She said that she wanted some time alone with Emma. First they went up to Emma's room. Courtney had the clothes that she was getting in her overnight bag, and as soon as she gave them to Emma, Emma put them neatly in her closet and threw some clothes that she didn't like onto the floor. Courtney threw them out for her. **

**When all Emma's relatives arrived, Courtney went downstairs with Emma to say hi to them. That's when Rachel and Ross dropped the bomb. Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Erica and Jack were staying for the night and Emma and her friends would have to play with them! Also, Erica and Jack had brought friends. Emma was secretly ashamed of Erica and Jack, because they were kind of nerdy. They were both on the spelling team at school and never wore anything cool. She quickly and quietly took them aside and whispered, "Please guys, be cool. My friends are cool and I don't want to seem nerdy to them."**

**"Hey, Emma! Is that eye shadow that you're wearing? I thought we all agreed never to use make-up," Erica said.**

**"Like I would want to," Jack added.**

**"Shh! I told them I've been wearing make-up my whole life. Just, don't mention anything nerdy. Okay?"**

**"Emma!" Courtney called sweetly. "Why don't we go upstairs and wait for Jenna and Allie. They should be here soon."**

**"Okay. Coming Court." She turned back to her cousins. "Remember guys, be cool." They all went up. Erica and Jack tried to be cool, but Courtney could see right through them. Soon, Jenna and Allie got there though, and the real fun began.**

**At dinner, Erica and Jack ate hungrily, while Emma, Courtney, Allie and Jenna paced themselves. That was a new rule that Courtney had added. She said that that's how they stay skinny.**

**When dinner was over, Courtney suggested that they play a game of spin the bottle. All of them--even the adults. Joey loved the idea, but no one else seemed to. But they played anyway, because Courtney was a guest. In the end, Joey and Courtney had to kiss twice, Emma and Jack's friend had to kiss once, Emma and Chandler had to kiss once, Allie and Ross had to kiss twice, Rachel and Mike had to kiss twice, Phoebe and Jack had to kiss once, and Erica and her friend had to kiss once. Everyone made fun of Erica and her friend because of that.**

**After that, the adults went to talk in the living room, and the kids went to play truth or dare in Emma's room--well except Joey. Joey went with the kids.**

**"Emma will go first," Courtney said, "because it's her house and her room and her cousins and her uncle and her friends."**

**"'Kay," Emma started. "Erica. Truth or dare?"**

**"D-dare," Erica said, trying to be cool.**

**"Hmm...Okay. I dare you to..." Emma knew Erica was a little afraid of the dark, so she picked that. "...To...oh! I got one. To go into the bathroom and stay in there for 3 minutes in the dark."**

**"O-okay. I-I'll do it." She was stuttering because she was scared. Emma's bathroom locked from the outside, so Emma was going to lock it without telling her.**

**"Ready, go!" Emma said as Erica went in. She quickly locked the door, before Erica could change he mind.**

**One minute... Erica tries to open the door. It won't open. She panics.**

**"Guys, the door won't open. Guys, I'm stuck in the bathroom. Help!"**

**"No, Erica, you're not stuck. The door's locked. We'll unlock it after three minutes.**

**Two minutes... Erica knows the door is locked, not stuck, but is still panicking.**

**"Omigosh! I see eyes staring at me. Help. I'm gonna barf!" Barf**

**"Erica? Did you just barf? There's no one in the bathroom with you you're all alone. While you're in there, clean up the barf, 'kay?"**

**Three minutes... Erica is grateful when she finally gets out.**

**"Erica, did you clean up the barf?"**

**"Yes." She's speaking in short little sentences now.**

**"You have three, two, one second left. And...Now!" When Emma said now she opened the door and Erica came stumbling out.**

**"You know what, maybe we shouldn't play truth or dare," Courtney said. "It takes too long. Let's go to bed." She made Joey promise not to tell the other parents what they did, and then he left.**

**When they were all in bed, Courtney started talking to Emma. "So, we have a plan for what we're going to do for them during the night."**

**Ooooohhhhhh! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Tune in next time on...NEW BEGINNINGS!**


	9. The Rest of the Night

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter **_

**I don't own them. Why do I have to type this every time?**

**"Emms! Have any ideas? I do. For one of them we can put whipped cream and other gross stuff on their hands, and then tickle their face, and we can do that to their friend also, and for the other two we can put their finger in water so they pee. Also, for all of them, we can put salt on their toothbrushes. C'mon let's got. Allie and Jen are already awake."**

**"Kay. Coming. I'll go get the salt. I know my parents will be asleep by now. I'll also go get buckets and gross stuff. You stay here and make sure they don't wake up."**

**"Okay and Emms, be very quiet." Emma went to get the stuff, and she came back quickly. "I didn't hear you at all. Good job," Courtney congratulated her.**

**"Well, I know all the places to avoid. That's the trick. Nothing to it. Oh, also, we should wake Erica up at some point so that it looks like she did all the tricks." They did all the tricks, or, well, prepared for them. They got the bucket ready, put the gross stuff on Erica's friend's hand, and salted Jack, his friend, and Erica's friend's toothbrushes. They didn't do Erica's or else she wouldn't get in trouble. Then, they put Jack and his friend's hand in the water, and tickled Erica's friend's face. Emma's friend got stuff all over her face and didn't even wake up. Then, for Jack and his friend, Allie checked Jack and Jenna checked his friend every 10 minutes to see if they had peed. When they had both peed, they called the grown ups, woke up Erica and pretended to be asleep. Erica got all the blame.**

**"Erica! I'm very disappointed in you. At least you didn't do it to your host and her friends though. Only the people who you know."**

**"B...but...but," Erica stammered**

**"No buts. You're sleeping with us for the rest of the night."**

**"What's all the noise...?" Emma asked "sleepily."**

**"Nothing. Go back to sleep Emma, honey," her mom said.**

**"Okay mom. I love you." When all the grown ups left, Emma, Allie and Jenna started talking again.**

**"The, 'I love you mom,' was a nice added touch Emma," Allie said.**

**"Yeah. It made you seem so innocent and sweet."**

**"Thanks. Well, it's almost morning. Wanna go downstairs? My parents won't mind." They all agreed and went downstairs until everyone else woke up for breakfast.**


	10. The Morning

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**I don't own them...gosh!**

**Allie, Jenna and Courtney all left after a very awkward breakfast. Allie and Jenna were both going to Courtney's house after the sleepover, so Courtney invited Emma also. When Emma asked her mother, she said yes right away. Emma was guessing it was because Erica was going to get yelled at BIG time, and her mom didn't want Emma to be around. So, Emma went to Courtney's house. First she had to get ready though. She put on her new mini skirt, with a baby blue cami. Then she went into the bathroom to put on make-up. She put on black mascara and eyeliner, and a very light shade and coat of blue eye shadow. Then she took her new designer bag, put all the make up that she had just applied in, plus a tube of lip gloss and a compact mirror, and walked out of her room.**

**"'Kay, I'm ready."**

**Then, the four of them walked out onto Emma's front porch and sat down to wait for Courtney's sister.**

_**Okay, I know that chapter was SO short, but I have writer's block. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update; I was at camp.**_


	11. Courtney's House

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**During the car ride home they talked about their prank. They didn't care if Jessica, Courtney's sister heard, because Jessica was just like Courtney.**

**"OMG! I can't believe it worked!" Emma exclaimed. **

**"That was SO awesome!" Courtney said.**

**It just went on like that until Jessica pulled into the driveway of her huge house. It was definitely bigger than Emma, Jenna, or Allie's, but Courtney didn't act snobby about it at all.**

**They went straight into Courtney's room, which was, like, three times bigger than Emma's was. Then Courtney started talking.**

**"'Kay, before you moved here I was talking about how we should get, like, two or three more people in our group," Courtney said to Emma. "Remember that, guys?" She turned to Jenna and Allie.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay, well, we got one more, Emma, but I still think we should have another. So, I was thinking that we could invite some people over today, maybe for a sleepover, and see if they're cool enough to be part of our group. But we can't invite, like, Alyssa. They have to be people that are already kind of cool."**

**"I think that's a good idea," Jenna said.**

**"But," Allie added. "If none of them are cool enough, we should just keep it us four, right? And if we all don't agree we should also just keep it us."**

**"Yeah, definitely," Courtney replied "What do you think, Emma?"**

**"Well, I don't really think I have an opinion, since I'm new and all, but just incase, I think it's a great idea. Oh, also, I have and idea about something we can all do together. I think on Thursdays we should all come to my house and watch The OC, and then you guys can sleep over. And if we get a new person, they can come too. My mom, won't mind, because she watches The OC also."**

**"Whoa, your mom watches The OC! My mom won't even watch Friends!" Courtney said. "Sure, that's a great idea."**

**"So you guys could, like, come over after school, my mom can drive us to the mall, we can shop a little, then go have dinner, and then at around seven thirty we can get a cab home and watch The OC. It can be our special Thursday thing."**

**"Ooh! I like that idea!" Jenna said.**

**"Yeah, me too," Allie added.**

**"Then it's settled. Your mom will pick us up from school?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay then. We now have a Thursday thing," Courtney said.**

_**Sorry about the Friends thing. I had to do it. LOL.**_


	12. New Ones?

_New Beginnings_

_Chapter 12_

After they decided on their Thursday thing, Courtney said that she wanted to give Emma a makeover.

"You know, because she's new and all, and I've never given her one. Is that okay with you, Emms?"

"Yea, it's fine. You can do whatever you want," Emma said without a care.

"Okay, so, um, I call her hair!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh, can I have her face and make up and stuff?" Allie asked.

"And I'll have her clothes," Jenna said.

"Okay, ready, set, start makeovering!" Courtney said.

In the end, Emma looked great. She had her hair all gelled, so it was wavy and crunchy, and she had baby blue eye shadow on. She was wearing Courtney's light pink minidress, and silver strappy shoes.

"I would have given her eyeliner and mascara," Allie said. "But she was already wearing some."

"It doesn't matter, she looks great," Jenna said. "I think you should keep it on for the sleepover tonight."

"Yea, definitely," Courtney agreed. "But for now you should go home so I can set up for tonight. You too," she said to Allie and Jenna. "We'll call people when you guys come over. If they're really cool they'll come. You guys will come at seven, and everyone else will come at eight thirty. Bye"

"Okay, bye."

Hey, Courtney, it's Emm. I'm just calling to say that--"

"Hello?" It was Courtney. "Sorry you had to start leaving a message. I was setting up my room and I didn't want something to spill."

"It's okay, but spill? What would spill?"

"You'll see when you come over, but what were you calling to say?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, um, well, my Aunt Phoebe and her husband, you remember them from yesterday, right?"

"Is her husband the hot actor?"

"No, that's Joey. But anyway, they didn't tell us that they had adopted a kid, but the kid's in our grade and she's really cool. I met her, like and hour ago, and I think we should invite her over to see if she's cool enough for the group."

"Okay, that's fine. Good job, Emm."

"NP, but, um, also, they adopted another boy, he and the girl are twins, and he's really hot. I'm not technically related to him, so I could date him if I wanted to, but I don't think he's really my type. I think he's yours, though. I just thought I should tell you."

"Okay, thanks. Can you bring him tonight too?"

"Yea, no problem."

"Oh, yea, by the way, what are the twins' names?"

"The girl is Stephie, but I think we should tell her that we'll call her Steph, and the boy is Shawn."

"Okay, great. You can bring them," Courtney said. "And, yea, definitely Steph, not Stephie. Good judgement."

"Thanks! Okay, bye."

"Bye."


	13. Newbies and Hotties

New Beginnings

Chapter 13

Rachel drove Emma, Steph and Shawn over to the sleepover. When they got there, Rachel just dropped Emma off, said bye and to have fun, and drove away. Emma walked up to the door, and instead of knocking, she just opened it and walked in. Courtney told her that everyone in their group could do that, and that they were always welcome. Emma took a quick peek at Shawn and Steph, and, surprisingly, they weren't gaping at how big or nice Courtney's house was. They just followed Emma in, looking around a little. "This is a good sign," Emma thought. "They are either used to this kind of thing, or it just doesn't phase them. Either way, it's really good."

"Oh, hey Emm, you're here. I'm so glad. I really need to talk to you," Courtney said when she saw Emma.

"Okay, should I come to your room?"

"No, not 'til everyone gets here. But just come into this room. You guys can sit down if you want," Courtney said to Steph and Shawn, motioning to the huge leather couches that they were standing next to. Emma followed Courtney into the next room.

When they got there, Courtney squealed, "OMG he is so0o0o hot! But that's not the point. I was thinking, and I decided that we should get boys in our group also. I mean, I know that we hang out with boys and stuff, but we need to have some in our group. And, also, I just noticed this. Steph and Shawn aren't blonde, so if we let them into the group we'll have to change our name. But that doesn't bother me. The Blondies are kind of old fashioned anyway."

"Okay, that's fine with me, but what should we change our name to?"

"Yea, I was thinking about that, and I decided that we should think of names at the sleepover tonight. I mean, they won't definitely get in, but they might have some good ideas. Also, this will give us a chance to see how their minds work."

"Okay, that's a really good idea. BTW, I noticed something when I was walking in, and it's really good. Steph and Shawn just walked in like it was a normal house. They didn't seem phased by the size or anything."

"Ehmigod that's really good. And, also, I decided that no one else is going to come to the sleepover tonight, just me, you, Shawn, Steph, Allie and Jenna. If Steph gets in, then we don't have to have another sleepover for girls. But even if Shawn does get in, we still need more boys so we'll have to have another sleepover for them. I was thinking we should have one more girl come in, so that might be Steph, and five boys, so that we have the same number of boys and girls." Suddenly they heard Allie and Jenna in the hall so they went back to where Shawn and Steph were sitting to say hello.

"Hi, guys." Courtney said. "Me and Emma just went over this whole big thing, so she can tell you about it while I finish setting up my room." Courtney went upstairs and Emma quickly told Allie and Jenna what she and Courtney had been talking about. When she finished Courtney came downstairs and told everyone that she was done with her room.

"Okay, you all have to come up now," Courtney instructed.

Everyone followed Courtney up, and when they got to the closed doorway leading into her room, she stopped and gave them all a piece of paper that looked like this:

WELCOME

To My Sleepover

I hope that you all enjoy it!

The schedule is as follows:

Sleepover Starts: 7:30

Makeover for Steph: 7:45

Truth or Dare: 8:15

Never Have I Ever: 9:00

Eat Dinner: 10:00

Gossip: 11:00

Eat Dessert: 11:45

Gossip: 12:30

Never Have I Ever **EXTREME******: 1:00

Scary Stories: 2:30

Fridge Raid: 3:15

Eat/Gossip: 3:30

Truth or Dare **EXTREME******: 3:45

Group Name: 4:00

Then she led everyone inside her room, and they started Steph's makeover.

It took about the time that Courtney had predicted it would, just a little less, so Steph took the extra time to admire herself in the mirror. Courtney liked that.

"Well, my motto is, 'if you have time, look at yourself in the mirror,'" Courtney said.

Then they started playing truth or dare. It wasn't very fun at first, because people were just doing boring things, like, 'have you ever lied to a friend?' for the truths and 'I dare you to go run downstairs and back up in the dark' for the dares, but then it got a little more interesting with a little kissing and stuff like that. Truth or Dare was never as fun as Truth or Dare Extreme, though.

Then they played Never Have I Ever, but first Courtney had to explain how to play to Steph and Shawn.

"Okay, what you do is, we sit in a circle and one person says, 'never have I ever...' and then they say something. Like, it could be, never have I ever kissed someone that I just met. Then, whoever in the circle did do that, they have to take a sip of coke. And even if you did do that, you can still say that you didn't and then take a sip of coke. Then the next person goes, and they do the same thing. You're supposed to do it with beer, but we're not alcoholics."

Then they started playing. Courtney went first. "Never have I ever let a boy see me in just my bra on top." Everyone but Shawn took a sip. Courtney said to him, "if it's something like that, for you it will be never have I ever seen a girl in just that." Then Shawn took a sip.

Jenna went next, and it just went on like that until ten o'clock when they all went to eat dinner. Courtney's mom was a great cook and she had made Fettuccini Alfredo, which they all not only ate what was on their plates, but the leftovers in the pan, too.

Then they went up to Courtney's room, and it was time for gossiping. They gossiped about everything, from the high school where Courtney, Emma, Allie, and Jenna lived, to the high school that Shawn and Steph had gone to. Shawn and Steph had been born four months after their father died in war. Their mother died in childbirth, so they were taken to an adoption center where they were adopted after one year. The couple that had adopted them was too old to have kids of their own, and they died after fifteen years. One month ago, Phoebe and Mike had gone into the adoption center because they wanted to adopt kids, and they saw Shawn and Steph. They had known that they were going to adopt two kids, but they thought that it would be even better if they got twins. Then they had decided to move to Miami because they wanted to be near Rachel and Ross, but also because Mika had grown up here, and they ended up buying the house that Mike used to live in, right next door to Rachel and Ross.

Then they went downstairs and got a lot of ice cream. They ate it, then went upstairs and gossiped some more.

After that they played Never Have I Ever Extreme, which was the same as Never Have I Ever, except if you have done it, you have to do it again. "Like if you say, 'never have I ever eaten a carton of ice cream in five minutes' and you haven't, then you don't have to. But if you have, you have to do it again, kind of like you're proving it. But only the person whose turn it is has to do it. You can repeat ones that we did in regular Never Have I Ever. But we still have to take a sip of our soda if we did it."

Emma started this time. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." Then she took a sip of her coke. Since the only boy was Shawn, she would have to kiss him. Courtney narrowed her eyes and mentally took off one point from Emma. Emma and Shawn stood up, and then kissed. It wasn't a quick peck as Courtney would have liked it, but it wasn't exactly a French. At least, not any that Courtney could tell.

The game went on like that and at two thirty they told scary stories that weren't very scary. Then they raided the fridge and gossiped, and at three thirty they played Truth or Dare Extreme. It was the same as Truth or Dare except if you're doing truth and you have done it, you have to do it again.

There weren't really any juicy details in that one, no kissing or anything, but after that they had to pick a group name. There were a lot of suggestions, and Courtney wrote them all down. She showed us her list when everyone was out of ideas. It looked like this:

Group Name:

U Kno U Luv Us

Friends: Forever, Really It Ends Never, Dance Soon

U Wish

MTV: My Total Vote

So they decided that they wold be Friends. It was a good name, and since they made all the letters stand for something, it really summed up everything about them.

It was already four thirty, and Emma suggested that, even though you're not supposed to sleep at a sleepover, they should, because they had done a lot of things and she was a little worn out. Courtney agreed, so they all spread out their sleeping bags and laid down. In ten minutes, everyone was asleep. Except for two people. Shawn and Emma. They were downstairs. Emma had quietly asked everyone if they wanted to quickly get something to eat, but they were all asleep. Except for Shawn. So he went downstairs with her.

"What do you want?" Emma asked Shawn.

"Umm... what is there?"

"Everything. They have like, the whole supermarket in their kitchen."

"I'm not gonna have anything, actually. I'll just wait here," Shawn replied.

Emma was gonna ask why he came down then, if he wasn't gonna eat anything, but she decided that it was better this was. Instead she said, "So, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I play soccer. At my old school everyone played football and everyone was always like, 'you should try out for the football team!' and I said, 'I don't like football, you don't seem to understand.'"

"I know what you mean. I play soccer and I cheerlead, but I used to live in New York City and my best fiends played softball, so everyone was always saying that I should play softball, but I didn't like softball. I just moved here in September, so I haven't had a chance to join the soccer team yet, but I am on the cheerleading team."

"You lived in New York City! Is it really pretty?" Shawn asked.

"Yea, especially around this time of year when they have the big tree. My apartment was close to it, so I could just look out my window and see it. I would always invite my best friends over and we would have a party. Surprisingly, though, most of my friends were boys. I only had one really good friend that was a girl. It was really fun because we would all end up kissing when they turned on the lights on the tree." Emma's eyes were starting to glisten, and Shawn moved closer.

"It sounds really nice." This time Emma moved closer.

"Yea, it was," Emma said softly, then looked up into Shawn's eyes, down to the table and back to his eyes.

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing, and it definitely was not a little peck.

_omg this chapter was so0o0o long. It took me so long to write. I hope you like it though, really. PLEASE comment back, I really want feedback so I know what to improve. Also, please tell me which parts you liked best so that I can try to fit more things like that into the story._


	14. EmmaandShawn!

New Beginnings

Chapter 14

_Okay, I know that I just wrote a chapter but I'm getting to a good part. lol. Also, rubypotter, thank u for reviewing. I need more ppl tho. U guys, I really need u to review._

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing, and it definitely was not a little peck.

Emma sat on her bed, just sitting there, just thinking at 7:00 in the morning. She had managed to get through the rest of Courtney's sleepover without letting it slip that she and Shawn had kissed, but it had been hard. Now she had a feeling that Shawn was going to ask her out, but she didn't know what she should say. Because, Courtney was her best friend, but she really liked Shawn. And if she said no, then he would get kind of embarrassed. And then he might not like her at all anymore, not even as a friend. I think at the end she was just thinking of excuses to say yes, but she still thought that she should. Finally, she decided that if he asked, she would say yes. And if he didn't ask, she would just go on being his friend. But why wouldn't he ask? RING! Her alarm clock went off for her to get up, but she was already up, she went on sitting, sitting and thinking.

Shawn also sat on his bed, just sitting, just thinking. He had gone the rest of the sleepover without telling anyone that he and Emma had kissed, but it had been difficult. He was thinking if he should ask Emma out. She was really nice, but then would it be kind of awkward? Also, Courtney seemed to like him, and she seemed kind of like a snake--she looked harmless, but she was deadly. And besides getting mad at him, she might get mad at Emma, and he didn't want that. Also, what if they break up? Would there be tension between them? What would happen? He finally decided to ask her out. RING! His alarm clock went off for him to get up, but he was already up, he went on sitting, sitting and thinking.

At school, Emma gave Shawn a note that looked like this:

Dear Shawn

I think we should keep our kissing a secret

because courtney might get mad

because she liked u too

and I told her that u werent my type

and that she could go out with u

Emma

Shawn quickly read the note and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. He wrote Emma another note that said:

Emma, I know that u said we should keep it a secret, and I agree.

Meet me after school in front of the school?

If ne1 sees us we can just tell them that we're walking home 2gether

Because we live next door to each other

He quickly passed the note to Emma, who sat next to him in History while the teacher's back was turned. He watched her read it, and when she nodded, he nodded back and smiled. Then he mouthed "I need to talk to you about something." She nodded and then turned back to the teacher.

Emma's heart was racing. "He's going to ask me out!" she thought. DRING! The bell rang for the end of the period, but since it was the last period of the day, it also signaled the end of school. Emma quickly walked to her locker, opened it, took out her jacket and closed it again. She didn't bother putting away the books that she didn't need, because she didn't want Shawn to think that she ditched him because she was late. Then she walked to where she was meeting Shawn, but he wasn't there yet. She waited for about two minutes, but then she saw Shawn behind her.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Konigsberg wanted to talk to me about the work that I missed because I just moved here."

"It's okay. Mr. K. is really mean," Emma replied. They started walking in an awkward silence.

Then Shawn started talking. "Emma, about last night, it was a... I don't know, a spur of the moment thing, but I really do like you." He watched Emma nod and wait for him to go on. "And I know that Courtney might get mad, and there might be consequences, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

He looked expectantly at Emma, who said, "I feel the same way, but personally, I don't care what Courtney says. I'm my own person, and I can make my own decisions. So, whatever she does, I will go out with you." Then she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, um, so you want to come over and do homework. You can help me with the million pages that Mr. K. gave me."

"Yea, that'd be okay. Since we live next door I'll just stop in and tell my mom--oh, wait, I forgot that my mom was going to New York to visit her friend today, and my dad has a meeting until 8:00. So do you want to come over to my house instead?"

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just go tell Phoebe and Mike." Shawn still wasn't used to calling his parents mom and dad. He disappeared inside but quickly reappeared in less then two minutes. "Yeah, it's okay with them."

"Okay, c'mon," Emma replied.

They went into Emma's house and got a snack from the kitchen, and then, carrying their backpacks and their snacks they went up to Emma's room. They started with the math homework first. They were doing scientific notation. The first problem was to change 8.3 ³ into standard form. Since Shawn had just moved here, Emma had to help him a lot. He got the answer as 83000 when he first tried it, but when Emma explained it to him, he got the answer as .0083 which was right. As they did the rest of the sheet, they started talking.

"I'm going to New York for Christmas," Emma said "To see all my friends and stuff. We're going to get a hotel right near the tree and watch it turn on and stuff. It'll be just like it used to be."

"You mean with, like the kissing and stuff?" Shawn inquired, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"Yea, but don't worry. Even if I do kiss someone, it's not like anything's going to happen."

"Okay," Shawn said, trying to sound relieved, but Emma could see right through it.

"Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Ya know what, I'll ask my mom if you can come too. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied, meaning it this time.

"Oh, but I have a question," Emma said. "Are we going to tell Courtney about us? I don't think we should; she might scratch our eyes out or something."

"Okay, but then why would we be going to New York together?"

"We can just tell her that we're both going to New York, but to visit different people, and we'll be so busy that we probably won't even see each other. Trust me, it'll work"

Then they smiled at each other and started laughing. There wasn't a reason, they just did. Maybe it was because they were thinking about Courtney not knowing they were together, or maybe it was just because they were happy. In any case, when they started, they just couldn't stop. They rolled around on Emma's bed, and then all of the sudden Emma had to go to the bathroom, so she stood up, went to the bathroom and when she came back out she couldn't find Shawn. She looked around her room, and on her desk she found a not from Shawn that said:

Emma 

I had 2 go mike and phoebe called me 4 dinner

Ill c u 2morrow

Dont tell ne1 that were going out

Not just Courtney

Shawn

Emma read the note and stuffed it under a million sheets of paper on her bulletin board. No one would find it there. Emma decided to call Shawn to see if he wanted to go to the diner for dinner with her tomorrow night.

Ring...Ring...Ri--"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Emma."

"Oh, hey Emma. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner with me tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Anytime, just come over. I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"'Kay, see you."

They hung up and Emma immediately went to her closet to pick something to wear. She didn't want to wear something that looked like she didn't care, that she just came because she had to, but she didn't want something that looked like she was over anticipating this date. She ended up picking the angel/devil tube top that Courtney got for her, and a tight, ripped denim mini-skirt that Courtney had also gotten for her. She wasn't going to wear it to school, though. She was going to change when she got home.

At school the next day Emma pretended that nothing was different. She cheered in cheerleading, and passed notes in all her other classes. She and Shawn talked like they normally would have, and nobody caught on.

After school Emma went home, did her homework, and then went online while she listened to Z100. At the same time that her song was on (We be burnin')she noticed that it was 6:30 and she should probably get ready.

_Just gimme di trees and mek we smoke it yo (smoke it yo)  
It don't mek we peace so don't provoke it yo (voke it yo)  
We nuh need nuh speed so we nuh need coke it yo (coke it yo)  
Set ya mind at ease we gotta take it slow_

So when yuh see di S.P. floatin', don't provoke him  
Cau di weed weh we smokin' need fi soakin'  
Fastin' fi di medication, and di best hygrade a Jamaican  
When we a bun a weed we supportin' and promotin'  
Lau di crack and di coke ting yeah we smoking  
Herb a di healin' of di nation  
Legalize it right now we wanna blaze one

Emma had been getting undressed but at this point she stopped and started to dance around in her bra and underwear. Well I wouldn't exactly call it dancing. I was more like shaking your butt.

_Everyday, we be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say  
We be earnin' dollars turning cau we mind deh pon we pay  
Some got gold and all dem diamonds all we got is Mary J  
Legalize it, time you recognize it_

She did this until she realized that Shawn was standing in the doorway, and then she told him to come in while she finished getting dressed. When she was ready she told her mom that she, Shawn, Courtney and the rest of the gang were going to dinner.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey, have fun!"


	15. Emma and Shawn?

New Beginnings

Chapter 15

Music by The All-American Rejects, Kelly Clarkson and Fall Out Boy

Emma and Shawn were on their flight to New York. They had gotten a hotel right near the tree, and it was Christmas Eve so they would get to see the tree lit. All of Emma's friends were meeting them at the hotel at 6:30, and Emma's mom was flying first class, because that's the way that she was. Emma and Shawn would have flown first class too, but they didn't want to be near Rachel. Even though they had decided to tell her about them, so she knew, they didn't want her to bother them.

Emma awoke with her head on Shawn's shoulder, right when the pilot was telling everyone that they should stay in their seats with their seatbelts on.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Shawn said to her.

"Hey. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and half. We're about to land, so get ready. Then we can go to the hotel, unpack and well, let's just say that the lights will probably be ready by then."

Emma walked into the hotel room after they landed and heard music coming from her bedroom. She walked in.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

Emma turned to Shawn.

"How...what...why?" she managed to stammer out.

"Well, I figured that they kind of applies to us, so I had room service set it up before we got here."

"Ya know, I was thinking, and we're kind of like Monica and Chandler. We don't really tell anyone about us."

"Yeah, but in our case, we kind of can't," Shawn replied.

"True, very true. Any way, let's unpack before my friends get here." They started unpacking, and when that song finished they put on Z100.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

"Oh, Shawn, just telling you, me and all of my friends LOVE "_The O.C."_ so tomorrow we're going to watch it when they come over. If you want to watch it, you can too, but I don't think that you would really want to.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time _

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance _

_This is the way_

_They'd love if they knew how misery loved me _

"Yeah, sure I'll watch it. I don't see why you guys are so obsessed with it though. I mean. What could be so great about a couple of hot guys, kissing some hot girls?"

"Shawn," Emma said laughingly. "You have a lot to learn about girls when it comes to TV."

Emma's friends rang up so they turned off the radio and went downstairs.

"My mom has a different room," Emma told her friends, "So she won't bother us." When they got upstairs Emma started to hug all to her friends, and then introduced them to Shawn (as a friend only). "We should go to the big window so that we can all see. It'll probably start soon."

They were all waiting at the window, when suddenly the lights on the tree went on, and the lights in the room went off. Nobody really noticed the lights in the room though, until the lights on the tree went off. It was pitch black. Suddenly, Emma felt someone kissing her and she kissed them back. When the lights turned back on after about five minutes, Emma saw that she was kissing the boy that her friend Jennifer had brought with her, not Shawn. She broke away and saw Shawn disappearing out the door. She ran after him.

"Shawn wait!" she called.

"Why," he snapped back. "What's the point?"

"It's not what it looked like. I thought--"

"Yeah, it's not what it looked like, I've heard that one before. And you thought what, that I was in the bathroom?"

"I thought it was you!" Emma screamed at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Sure you did. You know Emma, out of all my girlfriends, I thought that you seemed like the least likely to do this to me. The moment I saw you with those girls, I knew that you were different from them. But I guess I was wrong." Then he started walking away towards the stairs. Emma watched him go, and them slowly walked over to the wall, and sunk down into the corner, crying.

_Just so all u ppl kno, I did write this on christmas eve._


	16. Hotel Sightings

New Beginnings

Chapter 16

_Just so you all know, I'm very proud that my story got to the 16th chapter, and it'll probably go a lot further. I'll probably be like, 70 when I stop writing it. lol. And btw, this chapter isn't very long, but I'll have longer ones later._

Emma sat thinking on her bed. "Shawn'll have to come back sooner or later," she thought. "Because all his stuff is here." As it turned out, Shawn had rented a room at a nearby hotel, and was staying there. He had watched as the light in Emma's room went out after he left last night. It took almost an hour. He really wanted to make up with her, but he didn't know if he could trust her anymore. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but even if she wasn't and he forgave her, would she lie again?

It was now Friday, and Shawn still hadn't come back. They were leaving tomorrow, and Emma figured that if Shawn didn't come back for his stuff, she would take it home with her, but she wouldn't give it back. She hadn't told her mother that they broke up, she just told her that Shawn saw some of his friends that were also vacationing here, and that he was staying with them the rest of the vacation.

Emma looked at her watch and realized that it was already 4:00 in the afternoon, and that she hadn't had lunch. She went down to the hotel restaurant and ordered a slice of pizza to go. While she was waiting she looked out the window at the hotel next door. She looked in one of the open window, and she saw Shawn. He was sitting on his bed, and it looked liked like he had been crying. He looked down, so Emma quickly looked away.

"Here's your pizza ma'am," the cashier said.

"Thank you." Emma practically ran upstairs to her room and looked out her window. Shawn's room was directly across from hers. He hadn't moved. Emma watched him for ten minutes, but then got up and turned on her laptop. She went on her MySpace where noody knew who she was and posted a bulletin. She named it, "did you hear about Shawn and Courtney?" and inside she wrote, "Shawn and Courtney were caught out side the gym last Friday and they were smoking and drinking, and they got suspended or something." The she turned off her computer. She walked over to the table in the room and ate her pizza. It was 5:30, so Emma decided to turn on the TV. She was watching Dawson's Creek reruns, but she was really tired so she dozed off. When she woke up the next morning she was back in her bed. Her mom probably moved her. She got up, quickly packed and then she and her mom left. She and Shawn would have to sit next to each other she realized, unless Shawn had gotten another flight.

She got on the plane, and who was waiting in the seat next to her?

Shawn.


	17. The Plane Ride

New Beginnings

Chapter 17

"I had to come," Shawn said. "Or else how would I get home?"

"Whatever," Emma replied and slid into the window seat next to him, without making any eye contact.

Great, Shawn thought. Now she's mad at me too. How can she be mad at me? I didn't do anything. _She_ is the one that kissed someone else. Maybe she had thought it was him, Shawn was now wondering, because she wouldn't be mad at him otherwise.

Shawn took out his cell phone. He saw Emma looking at him quizzically.

"I'm texting my friend," Shawn said. He got out his phone, in the address line he put 718 421 6484, Emma's number. He typed, "im sry maby u wer telin the truth. do u frgive me?" and hit send. He put his phone away and heard Emma's phone ring, telling her that she had a new text. She opened her phone and read the text message. Shawn watched her expressionless face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She replied and Shawn heard his phone ring. The text message said, "yea, I was tellin the truth. if im ur gf u have 2 trust me." Shawn sent back, "meet me in the back in 5 mins to talk." Shawn watched Emma read the text and slowly nod. He got up and walked to the back. One minute later, Emma came.

"Hey," he said.

"Look," Emma said. "If you really liked me you would have trusted me. That's all there is to it."

"I do trust you Emma, I just tend to overreact."

"Yea, well how 'bout this," Emma said. "I'll forgive you. "Shawn looked so relieved that Emma almost reconsidered what she was about to say. "But I will not be your girlfriends, and things will never really be the same. And, um, by the way, I'm going out with Dave now. He called me yesterday." Then Emma turned her back on Shawn and walked back to her seat.

Shawn went into the bathroom, sat down on the toilet seat and buried his face in his hands.

When Shawn got back to his seat Emma was already settled in, watching the music video for "When I'm gone" by Eminem on her iPod. Shawn could hear a little of the rap coming from the ear buds.

Shawn sat down in his seat and looked over at Emma. She took out one of the headphones and said to Shawn, "I really am going out with Dave. I just called him back and said yes. I'm not just saying that to make you jealous."

Shawn said, "Oh," and reached into his bag and pulled out his iPod. He put on the headphones and started listening.

_heyy ppl. Ths chapter and the last one werent very long but ull have to deal with it lol. Im sorry, I just cant think of anyhting else to happen on the plane, but in the next chap theyll be back in florida._


	18. Courtney's Party

New Beginnings

Chapter 18

Emma sat in her first period of the day, right next to Shawn. They were seated alphabetically, and since Shawn's last name started with -h and hers started with -g they were right next to each other. Emma wasn't talking or passing notes with Shawn, but she could see just by looking at him that his eyes were bloodshot and he was really upset. Everyone else just thought that he was tired from the trip, but Emma knew better.

Emma and Shawn's bedrooms faced each other, so Emma could see strait into Shawn's room. His light had been on all night. Emma could see him lying face down on his bed. At one point Emma got up and went to the window, but then Shawn looked over so Emma quickly turned.

After class Courtney came over to Emma. "Do you know what's wrong with Shawn?" she asked.

"No, I have no idea," Emma said. "He looks really bad."

"Ya, I know," Courtney replied. "So, do you wanna come over to my house after school and we can go swimming in my indoor pool?"

"Sure, I'll bring a bathing suit. Can I sleep over too? I don't feel like staying at my house tonight."

"Ya, sure. I'll invite the whole gang. When you go to your house to pick up your bathing suit pack an overnight bag."

"Okay," Emma replied. She knew that Courtney had said that she would invite the whole gang, but she thought that only meant, her, Courtney, Allie and Jenna.

When Emma got to Courtney's house, no one else was there yet. Emma decided to wait until everyone else got there to change. She went and got a snack and helped Courtney decide which bathing suit to wear. Suddenly something occurred to her. "Hey, Courtney, can I invite someone else?" she asked.

"Ya, sure, but make sure it's someone cool." Courtney replied.

"OK." Then Emma took out her phone. She went into her contacts and called Dave. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Dave. Um, me and the gang are getting together at Courtney's and going swimming, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"'Kay, I'll see you then." Emma hung up and called out to Courtney, "Dave's coming."

"Okay," Courtney called back. Just then the doorbell rang. It was Allie and Jenna, and after them Dave came. I told them I was going to Courtney's room to change. Dave said that he was going to use the guestroom to change, but he was quick so he came into Courtney's room while Emma was changing. Emma had just taken off her shirt to put her bikini top on, but she hadn't put her bikini top on yet. She saw Dave standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. "So, you ready?"

"Not yet," She laughed and fell into his arms, which started a big make out session between them. They were in the middle of their kissing when Shawn walked by in the hall, going toward the bathroom. He stopped for a minute to look, but then continued walking. When he got to the bathroom he locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat, and started crying all over again.

Back in Courtney's room, Emma and Dave had finally stopped, and Emma had finished getting dressed. Dave sat on the bed waiting for her.

When they went down to the pool Emma saw Shawn.

"Oh my God," she muttered under her breath. "I'm going for a walk," she said.

"Do you want me to come?" Dave asked.

"No, I just want to be alone," she said.

She started walking towards the backyard, even though it was 35 degrees out. Unfortunately, she didn't see Shawn following her.

When she did finally see him, they were deep inside the bushes.

"What do you want?" she said.

"I want a second chance," he replied.

"I'm giving you a second chance just by standing here talking to you," she said.

"I want a second chance as your boyfriend," he said.

"Well that's not gonna happen so get over it," she snapped. Then she turned around and started walking again. She expected him to follow her, but he didn't. When she looked back he was sitting on a bench and his cheeks were streaked. Emma found another way out of the bushes and went to find Courtney.

"Two thing," she said. "First, is everyone sleeping over?''

"Ya," Courtney said. Emma felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't forgotten what had happened last time she had a sleepover at Courtney's house.

"And also, I'll be right back. I need to go grab something from my house that I forgot."

"'Kay."

When Emma came back she was carrying a bag, but no one could see what was in it. She went up to Courtney's room, but on the way she passed the guestroom. She saw Shawn sitting on the bed, staring into space, with a tear-streaked face.

She walked quickly past into Courtney's room. She took a little pink book out of the bag and a pen. She started writing.

I don't know what to do, she wrote. I still like Shawn, but I really like Dave. It's obvious that Shawn still likes me, and Dave does to. Maybe I should give Shawn another chance. But then I would have to cut Dave, and I don't want to do that. How did I get into this?

Then Emma sat there on the bed and started crying. She was there for about five minutes until she felt the weight of someone else sit down next to her. She looked up and saw Shawn. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and leaned into him, pushing her head into his arm. He hugged her and started stroking her hair. She looked back up at him, her face streaked with tears, and gently brushed her lips against his. He kissed her back, and she started crying again, still hugging him. Dave had come upstairs to look for Emma, but when he saw her with Shawn he went back downstairs and left.

"So," Shawn said. "What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Emma said.

"I dunno, this...us..." Shawn replied.

"I'm not sure," Emma said quietly. "What do you want it to mean?"

"I know what I want, but that's not what the question should be," Shawn said. "The question should be, what do _you_ want."

"I don't know, I'm so confused and I don't know what to do," Emma replied and started silently sobbing again. Shawn pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Take some time and think," he said. "Then let me know." He kissed the top of her head, got up off the bed and started waking away.

"No," she said fiercely. Shawn turned around and looked at her. "Stay," she said a little more gently. Shawn walked back over and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on her shoulder and whispered, "I know what I want it to mean. I want you." Then she gently kissed him, took his hand, and went back down to the pool. Just as they reached the bottom step they remembered that they weren't telling anyone about them, so they dropped each other's hands. Emma went looking for Dave so that she could break up with him, but Courtney told her that he had left. Emma figured that she would just tell him at school tomorrow. She walked into the pool and Shawn followed her.


	19. They All Know

New Beginnings

Chapter 19

_oh boy! This means that its almost ch 20! I cant believe I got that far!_

At the Courtney's house, everyone had arranged their sleeping bags. Emma was next to Shawn ("accidentally") and Courtney, Courtney was next to Emma and Allie, and Allie was next to Jenna and Courtney, and Jenna was next to Allie and Steph.

Everybody fell asleep right away, except for Emma and Shawn. Since everybody else was asleep Emma rolled into Shawn sleeping bag with him and started kissing him. He just kissed her right back, happy that she had forgiven him.

As it turned out, everybody was asleep except for one more person--Courtney. And unfortunately, Courtney saw them. She didn't want them to know that she knew, though, so she just pretended to be asleep.

The next morning, everybody acted normal, and Courtney pretended that she didn't know. All she did about it was pull Jenna and Allie over to tell them. She was almost hysterical.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me!" she whispered very energetically. "I mean, she _knew_ that I liked him! She even told me that I could have him!"

"Calm down," Allie said. "Does she know that you know?"

"No," Courtney replied. "Why?"

"Ehmigod," Jenna said. "I totally see where you're going with this."

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Well, if they don't know that you know, you can play with their mind," Allie explained.

"Like, if they say that they're both going to the movies but they didn't know that the other one was going, ask if you can go with them," Jenna continued.

"Ehmigod, that is such a good idea!" Courtney exclaimed. "Thank you guys, I love you!"

"C'mon, let's go. Just do it to whatever they say."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_heyy did u like it? do u think I should make it like that monica and chandler thing? You know, with the "they dont know that we know that they know" and if u do, do you know what season that episode is in? Thanks. ALSO I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	20. Adam or Shawn?

New Beginnings

Chapter 20

Ok, just, first of all, please forget that they "they don't know that we know" thing happened cos that cant happen if I want what will happen next to happen. Also, Courtney, jenna and allie astill know about Emma and Shawn.

Emma sat in English next to Adam. They were passing notes back and forth while the teacher was talking. Shawn was across the room.

**So, **Emma wrote.**who do u lyk?**

**Why would I tell u** Adam wrote back

**Cos I wanna know**

NO Please Fine I really don't care just don't tell 

**I wont**

**Kira**

Emma looked over at Adam and smiled, and then put the piece of paper in her bag just as the bell rang. She got up and walked to lunch with Shawn, leaving an upset looking Adam behind.

When Emma got to the table Courtney immediately started talking to her.

"OMG," Courtney exclaimed. "I gotta talk to you."

She grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. On the way Emma passed Kira's table and saw her applying her lip-gloss—without a mirror! There was no way Adam could like that wannabe. At least, she hoped not.

Courtney continued pulling her to the bathroom, tugging even harder. When they got to the bathroom Courtney started putting on more eyeliner. Emma did the same. When she finished she turned to Emma.

"I know," she said. Emma stared at her blankly. "About you and Shawn," she continued.

"Ehmigawd," Emma said. "Seriously?"

"Yea, and I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"Well, we agreed not to because we thought that you would get mad."

"Courtney laughed as if saying 'yea right' and walked out of the bathroom. Emma followed her.

Later at home Emma went into her room and wrote in her diary.

**If I tell myself that I don't lyk him**, she wrote, **then why am I so disappointed that he doesn't lyk me?**

Just then her computer dinged, telling her that she had an IM. She went over to the computer, figuring that it would be from Courtney or Shawn. She was surprised when she saw that it was Adam.

Goaliedude (Adam): I lied

Emmsfriends (Emma): bout wut

Goaliedude: who I lyked

Emmsfriends: then who do u lyk

Goaliedude: I cant tell

Emmsfriends: why

Goaliedude: she has a bf

Emmsfriends: so? I wont tell

Goaliedude: yeah but its u

Emmsfriends: omg

Goaliedude: I kno

Emmsfriends: can u come over

Emms friends: I gotta talk to u

Goaliedude: sure be over in 5 mins

Emmsfriends: k. cu.

Then she quit out of the IM. Adam was over in five minutes and he went up to Emma's room.

"Hey," she said. "How'd you get in?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh. Whatever. I'll lock it later."

"So…" Adam said. "You wanted to talk…"

"Yea," Emma said. "So, when you told me that you liked Kira I was disappointed. But I was also confused. I kept telling myself that I didn't like you but I was so disappointed when you didn't like me."

"But I do," Adam cut in.

"I know. But I thought you didn't. But then I realized that I liked you back. " Adam moved towards Emma's lips and she moved back towards his. When they connected Adam passionately put his hands in Emma's hair and she wrapped her hands around his neck. When they came up for air Emma started talking.

"I don't know what to do about Shawn," she said.

"Whadda you mean?" Adam replied.

"Like me…and Shawn…and you…"

"Oh. I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I like you, but I like him too, but I think I like you more, but we just got back together so I don't want to breakup with him," Emma said.

"Then don't," Adam said simply.

"But what about you?"

"He doesn't have to know."

Emma thought about it for a second and then replied.

"Okay." Just then Emma heard the garage door open and knew that her mom was back from Callie's parent-teacher meeting. "My mom's home," she told Adam. "You better go. If she asks just tell her that you were helping me with homework."

"'Kay," Adam replied. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And don't tell anyone."

"'Kay. See you."


	21. Adam

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 21**

The next day at school Emma and Adam pretty much acted the same around each other and everyone else. This went on for a few weeks until about three weeks later. In class, Emma and Adam were passing notes.

_You're coming over today, right_ Emma wrote. She passed the note to Adam and looked at him. He nodded. _I'll leave the door open for you _ she mouthed. He nodded again. Too bad Shawn saw and thought Emma was talking to him. So, he also nodded, but Emma was looking at Adam so she didn't see.

When Emma got home she left the door unlocked like she promised and went upstairs to her room to start her homework. About ten minutes later she heard the front door open. She went down to say hi to Adam.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

"Hey," he replied. "So, whadda ya wanna do?"

"Let's go up to my room," Emma suggested.

"'Kay." They went up stair and started kissing. They were getting really into it, falling onto the bed with tongue and everything, when Emma heard a knock on her almost completely closed bedroom door.

"Ohmigod," Emma whispered. "Get…somewhere. Hide. It might be Shawn."

Adam tried to get into the closet but it was too late. Shawn walked in. It was obvious that Adam and Emma had been kissing because Adam had Emma's lip gloss all over his lips.

Shawn pointed at Adam. "I'm sure you thought I was him," he said, and then turned around and walked out of Emma's room.

"Shawn, wait," Emma screamed after him, but he just kept walking. She turned around and walked over to her bed.

"I better go," Adam said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Call me later." Then he left Emma to think about what had just happened.

Emma called Adam after dinner. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Em," he said.

"Hey. So…um…listen, I'm uh…I'm sorry about before," she said.

"Don't worry about it; it's fine," he said understandably. "So, anyway, I guess we're...um…over?

"NO!" Emma exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno, it just seemed…whatever."

"No, this just means that we can 'go public'."

"Okay," Adam laughed. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Sure. Listen, I gotta go; my mom is calling me."

"'Kay, bye. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."


End file.
